Le plan
by Wonderinn
Summary: Je me balade en ville, comme pratiquement tous les soirs. Ces promenades solitaires me font le plus grand bien, d'aucun dirait que je ne suis qu'un asocial qui ne supporte pas la présence humaine et qui attend le crépuscule pour sortir. Mais j'ai comme la sensation que ce soir, ma tranquillité sera de courte durée... Petit OS qui fait plais' !


**Le plan**

 _Notes de l'auteur :_ _Bonzouuur ! Oui, je suis une petite nouvelle. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un One Shot dont j'ai eu l'idée en cherchant le sommeil…oui moi j'ai des idées comme ça en essayant de m'endormir ! L'histoire est du point de vue de Kyoya, j'aime bien raconter mes fanfics de son point de vue ^^_

La nuit est en train de tomber, en ville les gens sont pressés de rentrer chez eux, mais moi je ne suis pas de ceux-là. C'est le moment de la journée que j'attends pour sortir et faire ma balade nocturne, quand les rues se vident et que j'ai la sensation que MetalBey City m'appartient. Pour le coup, je pense que je vais rester tard à errer dans les rues désertées vu que personne ne m'attend à la maison : mes parents sont absents quelques jours pour affaires et mon petit frère dort chez un de ses amis. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un fantôme dans ces rues, marchant lentement et le regard dans le vide. Les rares personnes qui me croisent me dévisagent la plupart du temps mais j'en ai strictement rien à carrer. Le ciel s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que je m'attarde et l'air se rafraichit. Comme toujours, mes pas me mènent sur les docks. Ah, quelle nostalgie ! L'époque où j'étais leader des Chasseurs de Tête ! Ce n'est pas une période de ma vie dont je suis très fier, mais les docks sont la partie de la ville que je préfère depuis cette époque. Là où je m'entraîne, là où je viens pour réfléchir, là où j'aime être tout simplement.

Pourtant ce soir, un sentiment de malaise s'empare de moi en me baladant ici. Oh non, je la connais cette sensation ! C'est la sensation que j'ai quand il y a quelqu'un relativement près de moi alors que j'ai envie d'être seul. Je balaie les docks du regard pour trouver la personne responsable de mon malaise et la dégager vite fait bien fait avec mon plus beau regard noir. Je remarque une silhouette assise sur le ponton, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Tiens ? Un autre solitaire ? Une légère brise marine fait onduler la cape jetée sur ses épaules et la lumière de la lune naissante fait briller quelque chose sur sa tête. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui… Sur toutes les personnes que je connais, il fallait que ce soit Ryuga ! Le seul que je ne voulais vraiment pas voir. Il se trouve que je bloque sur lui depuis pratiquement notre première rencontre et franchement, je préfère pas qu'il le sache. Il y a genre environ 100% de chance qu'il se foute totalement de ma gueule s'il l'apprend ! Résultat : je suis toujours méga méprisant et agressif avec lui…enfin plus qu'avec les autres. Deux options s'offrent à moi : soit je fais demi-tour, soit j'essaie de le contourner pour continuer ma route. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Ryuga se retourne et m'aperçoit. Bah j'suis pas dans la merde tiens ! Je sens qu'il va m'envoyer chier pour avoir osé le déranger. Il s'approche de moi…et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne marche pas vraiment droit. Il est bourré ?

- **Salut Kyoya ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** S'exclame-t-il d'une voix qui vrille un peu.

Okay, il est totalement bourré ! En temps normal, Ryuga n'est pas bavard, il s'en fout des gens et il dégage cette espèce de classe qui fait que je comprends pourquoi il se fait surnommer « L'empereur dragon ». Là pour le coup, il empeste le saké et il a un sourire stupide collé sur le visage. Ah il est beau l'empereur !

- **Je passe juste dans le coin, fais pas attention à moi** , réponds-je le plus froidement possible. **Je m'en vais, je te laisse tranquille.**

Je passe à côté de lui dans le but de me barrer, pour ne pas dire m'enfuir, mais il m'attrape par le bras. Mais c'est qu'il va pas me foutre la paix !

- **Non, t'en vas pas Kyoya !** Dit-il avant de m'attirer contre lui. **Reste un peu avec moi…**

Il a murmuré si près de mon oreille que ma santé mentale vient de chuter drastiquement. Réflexe du mec agressif que je suis, je le repousse très violemment en lui offrant mon regard noir le plus menaçant.

- **Ne m'touche pas sale pervers !** M'écrie-je avec hargne. **T'es complètement bourré !**

Ryuga ricane et s'approche à nouveau de moi. Il est bourré ça se voit, mais il tient encore sur ses jambes.

- **J'ai effectivement bu deux-trois verres ! Mais ça veut pas dire que j'suis bourré !**

- **Mais bien sûr,** soupire-je. **Ton haleine est tellement chargée de saké, je pourrais être bourré rien qu'en la respirant ! Et puis regarde toi merde ! T'arrives même pas à marcher droit !**

Il ricane à nouveau d'une manière totalement stupide. Puis soudain, il arrête de sourire et tombe vers l'avant…pile sur moi. Je le rattrape avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir sonore.

- **Qu'est-ce que je disais…**

- **O-okay, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé** , reconnait-il à mi-voix. **J'sais même pas si j'arriverai à rentrer chez moi…**

- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Faut vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de parler moi…

- **Ouais, merci Kyoya** , répond Ryuga en se redressant du mieux qu'il peut.

De rien, remercie le demeuré que je suis qui parle toujours trop vite et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire ! Ryuga s'accroche à mon épaule et se masse les tempes en grimaçant pendant que je résiste à l'horrible envie de me facepalm violemment. Je ne sais même pas où Ryuga habite, alors c'est lui qui me guide. Finalement, je le soutiens juste pour éviter qu'il se vautre. J'ai un minimum de compassion…et peut-être un peu d'amour pour aider aussi.

- **C'est juste là** , dit-il en pointant du doigt une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Il a une grande maison pour lui tout seul ? Il se fait pas chier ! Je l'aide à monter jusqu'à la porte, il sort ses clés et pousse la porte. Je m'apprête à partir le plus vite possible sans même dire au revoir mais encore une fois, Ryuga m'attrape le bras et me tire à l'intérieur.

- **Putain mais oh ! Tu vas me laisser partir oui ?** M'écrie-je avec colère tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues.

Je ne suis pas au maximum de mon bien être, ici dans la maison du mec sur lequel je suis en bug depuis près de deux ans avec ledit mec complètement bourré. Ryuga me regarde bizarrement, puis se met à sourire et m'entraîne dans une des pièces avant de me jeter par terre. Rectification : je viens d'atterrir sur un truc moelleux donc il m'a jeté sur son lit ! Je sais pas franchement si c'est mieux en fait… Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Je suis dans la merde », Ryuga se retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Nous enterrons aujourd'hui Kyoya Tategami, mort d'une attaque cardiaque sur le lit d'un immense sadique répondant au nom de Ryuga Kishatu ! Je suis incapable de réagir, totalement paralysé par ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

- **Bah alors Kyoya, tu as perdu ta répartie ?** Demande Ryuga sur un ton amusé et clairement moqueur.

Je lève un sourcil, étonné. C'est bizarre, sa voix est redevenue normale, son regard a de nouveau cette lueur sadique et moqueuse que j'aime et il dégage à nouveau cette aura classe qui fait de lui l'empereur dragon. I peine une minute, il était tellement bourré qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes !

- **Surpris ?** Me raille-t-il en s'approchant de mon visage. **Mon plan s'est déroulé exactement comme je le voulais.**

- **Ton…plan ?** Demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Haha, oui mon plan ! J'en suis tellement putain de fier que je vais te le raconter tiens. Il se trouve que depuis qu'on a sauvé le monde, je suis revenu vivre ma petite vie chiante ici. J'ai fini par remarquer que tu te baladais en ville presque tous les soirs, à la même heure ! Tu es réglé comme une horloge je dois dire. Et j'ai décidé de passer à l'action ce soir. J'ai bu cinq verres de saké, je suis sorti et je t'ai attendu sur les docks. Le plan était tout simple : faire semblant d'être bourré pour que tu me « raccompagnes » et te retenir chez moi ! Je suis bon acteur hein ?**

J'en reviens pas… Il s'est foutu de ma gueule tout ce temps ?! Il jouait la comédie ?! Mais quel enfoiré !

- **Espèce de…espèce de…de… !**

- **De ?** Se moque-t-il. **Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange ! Je sais parfaitement que t'es en kiff sur moi depuis presque toujours Kyoya.**

- **Merde…tu le savais** , soupire-je. **Mais ça justifie de me kidnapper et de me balancer sur ton lit comme si tu allais me violer ?**

- **C'est parce que j'en suis à la dernière étape de mon plan** , chuchote-t-il sensuellement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Te faire l'amour sauvagement toute la nuit…**

a cessé de fonctionner, veuillez patienter. Non sincèrement, je suis censé faire quoi là ? Mais euh…pourquoi je me prends la tête en fait ? Le mec qui me fait fantasmer vient de dire…oh putain…

- **T'es toujours là Kyoya ou t'as fait une attaque cérébrale ?** Demande Ryuga avec cet éternel sourire de psychopathe.

- **Je suis là, j'essaie juste de reboot mon cerveau qui a disjoncté à ta dernière phrase !** Réponds-je en reprenant mon air arrogant et mon sourire moqueur.

- **Tu réfléchis trop toi, écoute plutôt ce que te dit ton deuxième cerveau !**

- **Mouais, je dirais plutôt que je réfléchis pas assez vu que je me retrouve là…**

- **Tant mieux alors, continue de ne pas réfléchir. Moi ça m'arrange** , ajoute-t-il en murmurant au creux de mon oreille.

Bon, cette fois c'est fini, on m'a définitivement perdu. Oh puis merde, ça va faire deux ans que je meurs d'envie qu'il me prenne et c'est ce qu'il va se passer dans à peu près cinq minutes ! Alors mon cerveau, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais là j'ai plus besoin de toi…

- **Toi tu parles trop Ryuga** , murmure-je à mon tour dans son oreille. **Je préfère l'action au bla-bla…**

Il se penche un peu plus et vient me mordiller l'oreille avant de ricaner.

- **On est d'accord sur ce point-là Kyoya, place à l'action.**

A peine sa phrase terminée, Ryuga se jette sur mon cou pour le mordre avec avidité. J'ai envie de gémir, mais rien que pour le faire chier j'vais me retenir ! Ça lui apprendra à me faire marcher pour me mettre dans son lit ! Et plus je me retiens, plus il insiste. Et plus il insiste, plus c'est dur de se retenir. Décidemment, je ne pourrai jamais gagner contre Ryuga quel que soit le contexte…

- **Mmh…**

- **Arrête de retenir tes gémissements Kyoya, tu te fais juste du mal** , ricane à nouveau Ryuga.

Ça m'énerve de l'admettre mais il a raison, je me fais du mal plus qu'autre chose. Okay j'arrête, mais s'il pense que je vais me laisser faire sans répliquer il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je me mets à gémir sans retenue, et comme je le pensais ça finit par le déconcentrer. J'en profite alors pour le renverser et passer au-dessus de lui. Ryuga écarquille les yeux avant de me sourire comme le grand sadique qu'il est et qu'il a toujours été !

- **On se rebelle ?** Ricane-t-il en glissant ses mains sur mes hanches.

- **Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me faire ce qu'il te plait sans réagir ?** Lui réponds-je en baladant mes doigts sur sa chemise en cuir. **Je ne suis pas d'un naturel soumis monsieur l'empereur dragon.**

Ryuga sourit à l'entente de son surnom clairement mégalo mais terriblement classe.

- **Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir** , réplique-t-il d'un air de défi.

Je sais très bien que je vais perde ce petit jeu, mais j'aime bien jouer…et je suis peut-être un peu maso pour autant aimer perdre contre lui… Profitant de mes réflexions intérieures, Ryuga repasse sur moi en me fixant comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Et dans un mouvement que je n'ai pas vu venir, il se penche pour dévorer mes lèvres. S'engage alors une grande bataille buccale qui n'a clairement rien à voir avec un tendre et doux baiser amoureux ! Ryuga n'arrête pas de me mordiller les lèvres et la langue pour que je lui laisse le contrôle mais c'est bien mal me connaître ! Hors de question de lui donner une victoire facile.

Le baiser a beau être vraiment sauvage, je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui perd le nord. Je dégage donc l'éternel imper' que Ryuga porte accroché à ses épaules et m'attaque à sa chemise. Je le sens bien sourire, sans pour autant briser notre baiser plus proche d'un combat qu'autre chose même s'il va bien falloir s'y résoudre à un moment. Une fois mon amant torse nu, j'ai enfin le plaisir de profiter de ses abdos délicieusement bien sculptés. Putain, il est tellement bien gaulé ! Pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Ryuga se décide enfin à lâcher mes lèvres, rouge comme une tomate et haletant (et je suis dans le même état). Maintenant mes poumons me détestent, je pense avoir battu un record d'apnée ! Je m'amuse bien à balader mes doigts sur chaque parcelle du torse de Ryuga qui ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il essaie de rester stoïque mais ça ne marche pas du tout. Je suis fier de moi j'avoue !

- **B-bordel, t'as les mains froides…** murmure-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- **Bah alors, t'es frileux ?** Demande-je en souriant de façon moqueuse.

- **A ton avis, pourquoi j'passe tout mon temps dans des endroits où on crève de chaud ?**

- **Hé ho, j'sais pas où tu traines moi ! J'm'appelle pas Kenta !**

Cette réflexion fait ricaner Ryuga…et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je suis torse nu. Mais comment il a réussi à enlever ma veste sans manche et mon débardeur sans que je m'en aperçoive ?! C'est pas possible !

- **J'ai des capacités insoupçonnées mon grand** , ricane Ryuga face à mon étonnement.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter la moindre petite réflexion cinglante, il se jette sur mon torse à découvert. Mmh, putain il a vraiment les canines pointues ! Bon, moi aussi, mais je pensais pas que je serais capable de faire une différence. Pas que j'ai déjà eu des aventures avant, j'ai juste eu un petit frère relou qui me mordait le ventre pour me montrer son désaccord… Ryuga a apparemment décidé de laisser assez de marques de morsures pour qu'on croie qu'un animal sauvage a tenté de faire de moi son déjeuner. Ça fait mal, mais bordel que c'est bon ! Okay, je suis définitivement maso. Un petit gémissement absolument pas viril s'échappe de ma gorge quand je sens une langue un peu taquine me lécher le téton. Je sens le sourire de Ryuga s'étirer contre ma peau, indiquant qu'il est très fier de m'arracher des bruits pareils ! Je parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à me faire crier jusqu'à ce que je me déchire les cordes vocales. Mon sadique d'amant alterne morsures et coups de langues sur mes tétons durcis pas l'excitation et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'eux qui sont durs. J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus…

- **Vu comment tu t'agites, j'imagine que tu as envie que je passe à la vitesse supérieure** , me dit Ryuga en glissant une de ses mains sur mon membre bien réveillé et emprisonné dans mon pantalon.

- **Ouais, et pas qu'un peu !** Réplique-je, non sans me tortiller d'impatience.

Le psychopathe (ça lui va bien non ?) ricane pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois et m'enlève les derniers bouts de tissu qui recouvraient mon corps. Je me retrouve donc nu et tremblant d'un désir dur à contrôler face à lui. Cette lueur dans ses yeux…je pense que s'il était écrit au feutre indélébile noir « Viole-moi » sur mon ventre il aurait exactement le même regard flippant mais excitant. Ryuga plante son regard doré dans mes yeux bleus et se met à caresser terriblement sensuellement mon désir tendu. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que gémir en essayant de ne pas briser le contact visuel. Il se mord la lèvre, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est plus capable de résister à la tentation. Il se redresse et se débarrasse vite fait bien fait de ses derniers vêtements. Quand nos deux érections se frôlent, on est incapable de contenir un râle de plaisir commun. Le regard de Ryuga est si intense, je croirais y voir des flammes danser et je me dis qu'il n'aura aucun mal à tenir sa promesse de me baiser toute la nuit, voire plus ! On reste un petit moment à se regarder sans rien dire, seules nos respirations résonnent dans la chambre. Puis, il se penche et me glisse à l'oreille avec une voix grave chargée de désir :

- **Tu es un putain d'appel au viol, tu le sais ça ?**

Oui je sais, mais je fais un peu exprès ! Je lui réponds par un ricanement désinvolte qui le fait sourire. Ryuga me fait un clin d'œil et porte deux doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier. Je suis incapable de décrocher mon regard de ce spectacle plus qu'excitant ! Et bien évidemment, il l'a bien remarqué puisqu'il me fixe intensément. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il se penche sur moi et vient nicher son visage dans mon cou. Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il attend simplement que je lui donne un signe pour commencer. Je hoche doucement la tête et l'entend ricaner faiblement. Ses doigts glissent derrière ma nuque et retrace ma colonne vertébrale en m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Je sens encore une fois le sourire satisfait de ce sadique contre ma peau ! Je me mords la lèvre en sentant ses doigts faire doucement pression contre mon intimité. Je serais un gros mytho si je disais que je n'ai aucune appréhension, je suis encore vierge moi…

- **T'inquiète je fais attention** , souffle Ryuga à mon oreille d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Je souris, prends une grande inspiration et plante mes ongles dans l'épaule de mon amant. Ça lui fait probablement mal mais il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement, et moi j'essaie absolument de m'accrocher à un repère du monde réel ! Quand il glisse le premier doigt, je n'ai aucune véritable réaction si ce n'est un petit frisson d'inconfort. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste désagréable. Par contre au deuxième, là je me crispe ! Mes ongles plantés dans sa peau s'enfoncent un peu plus le faisant saigner.

- **Détends-toi, ça va aller tout seul après. Je vais t'aider** , murmure-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix qui me parait presque irréelle.

Et à ces mots, Ryuga se met à lécher tendrement les marques de morsures dans mon cou. Oui je sais, vous n'auriez jamais pensé que Ryuga puisse agir tendrement ! Moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, ne pensant plus qu'aux douces attentions du psychopathe sur moi (il y a comme une contradiction dans ma phrase…). Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur disparait alors que je sens ses doigts bouger en moi. C'est bizarre comme sensation, j'ai l'impression de flotter au-dessus de mon propre corps ! Encore quelques secondes de plus et je commence enfin à ressentir tout ce que j'attendais : du plaisir ! Ryuga se redresse un peu et m'embrasse, et moi je me mets à rouler des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il sourit dans le baiser et retire ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de ma part.

- **Grogne pas, je vais te montrer à quoi ça ressemble vraiment le plaisir** , ricane-t-il en se positionnant correctement entre mes jambes.

- **Je n'en doute pas** , réponds-je avec un petit sourire. **Montre-moi, je n'attends que ça…**

Ouais, ça va même faire deux ans que j'attends, j'ai été patient ! Ryuga me regarde, sourit et se glisse en moi avec une douceur qui m'étonne venant de lui. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller et un gémissement délicieusement aigu et sonore m'échappe. J'ai la sensation d'exploser de l'intérieur, et c'est tellement putain d'agréable ! Ryuga, de son côté, tente d'étouffer quelques gémissements en se mordant la lèvre. On reste un moment comme ça, moi m'habituant à sa présence et lui essayant de se reprendre. On se regarde, il sourit et susurre d'une voix suave :

- **T'es…t'es vraiment serré…Kyoya. C'est…trop bon bordel…**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à ce qu'il dit. Définitivement, j'crois que j'ai perdu tous mes neurones. Ryuga affiche un immense sourire et clairement, je sais ce que ce sourire sous-entend : « tu vas bientôt plus sentir tes cordes vocales et ton cul ! ». Rien qu'au premier coup de reins, je me cambre déjà en gémissant tout à fait pas virilement. Il n'y a pas à dire, Ryuga est très très doué au lit…et ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. Je plante mes deux mains dans son dos et le griffe involontairement, ce qui lui arrache une petite grimace de douleur bien vite effacée par le plaisir. Tout ce qui résonne dans la chambre, ce sont des bruits délicieusement obscènes. Ryuga accélère progressivement, provoquant de plus en plus de gémissements de ma part, et s'enfonce toujours plus loin. Si c'est possible de mourir de plaisir, je pense que je vais pas tarder à claquer ! Mon sadique d'amant se jette à nouveau sur mon cou déjà rouge de morsures et entendre ses gémissements de plaisir à quelques centimètres de mon oreille me fait perdre la tête. Et puis sans prévenir, un intense cri de plaisir me déchire à moitié les cordes vocales. Je rougis de honte d'avoir laissé un bruit aussi gênant m'échapper alors que Ryuga ricane près de mon oreille.

- **C'est maintenant qu'on va vraiment s'amuser…** murmure-t-il, et même si je ne le vois pas, je devine son sourire.

Pas besoin d'être expert en anatomie pour savoir qu'il vient tout simplement de taper dans ma prostate, et effectivement c'est à ce moment-là que les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses. Ryuga se concentre sur ce point qui me fait voir des étoiles. Trop…c'est trop de sensations d'un coup… Sincèrement je vais vraiment mourir ! Bon au moins, je serais mort heureux. Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer sous l'effet du plaisir et des larmes s'en échappent doucement. Mon amant sourit et vient m'embrasser en essuyant mes larmes d'une de ses mains. C'est bon, tellement bon de le sentir en moi, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Je me sens atteindre mes limites et ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée. Ça n'échappe pas à Ryuga qui prend en main mon désir prêt à exploser. Là vraiment, je n'en peux plus et je me libère dans sa main quelques délicieuses secondes plus tard. Il donne encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir lui aussi dans un râle absolument merveilleux pour mes oreilles. Ryuga se laisse tomber sur moi, cherchant son souffle tout comme moi, puis il se retire et se laisse rouler sur le côté en soupirant d'aise. Il me regarde et me fait un signe de tête pour me dire (ou m'ordonner, je sais pas trop…) de m'installer tranquillement sur son torse. Il est confortable, une vraie bouillotte ! Ryuga ricane un peu et m'enlace.

- **Je t'aime Kyoya** , souffle-t-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

QUOI ? Pardon, ai-je bien entendu ? Je crois que je suis devenu fou…

- **Tu quoi ?** Dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'empereur dragon ?**

- **Tu t'emportes là** , me raille-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **J'ai dit que je t'aime, me force pas à le répéter une troisième fois je me trouve déjà trop guimauve !**

- **Excuse, mais…à vrai dire je pensais que tu me considérais comme un plan cul plus qu'autre chose…**

- **Bah non, tu vois, t'as réussi à m'adoucir et tu mérites une putain de statue en cookies à ton effigie pour un exploit pareil !**

On rit tous les deux en imaginant ce que ça donnerait. Moi je serais pas contre, c'est trop bon les cookies !

- **Au fait, désolé pour ton dos et ton épaule** , dis-je en embrassant les traces de mes ongles sur son épaule encore toute rouge.

- **Oh ça ? Pas grave, je t'ai fait pire moi !** Ricane-t-il encore.

- **Ça doit te faire mal quand même…**

- **Mais non, t'inquiète ! C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça, la première fois ça fait mal** , ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

- **M-mais…comment tu sais ça toi ?**

- **Vu la façon dont tu t'es accroché à mon épaule alors que j'avais encore rien fait, clairement ça se voyait que t'étais pas trop à l'aise !**

- **Ouais bref, en parlant de ça, t'avais pas dit que tu contais me baiser toute la nuit ?** Réplique-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- **J'ai dit ça** , répond-il avant de me faire basculer sous lui. **Et je vais m'y tenir, t'en fais pas !**

Et il a tenu sa promesse. En fait, il a même fait mieux puisque on a fait l'amour jusqu'à midi ! Ouais, de 21H jusqu'à midi. Je pensais pas pouvoir tenir si longtemps, mais j'ai jamais eu de montées d'adrénaline aussi puissantes que cette nuit ! Et j'ai perdu mes cordes vocales. Maintenant, il doit être 19H et on a dormi tout l'après-midi après avoir mangé un morceau et s'être douché. J'ai été réveillé il y a environ trente secondes par mon téléphone que j'ai attrapé en grognant. Mon frère m'a envoyé un message.

 _Nii-chan, tu es où ? Je suis rentré en début d'aprèm et t'es toujours pas là ! Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète…_

Il est mignon, il s'inquiète pour moi ! Je sens un corps chaud se coller contre mon dos alors que je suis en train de réfléchir à une réponse. Tiens, il y en a un qui a des envies à peine réveillé ! Je ricane, tape vite mon texto et me laisse tomber dans les bras de mon beau sadique rien qu'à moi.

 _Je vais bien Kakeru, t'inquiète ! Désolé, c'était pas prévu que je m'absente mais ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Je suis pas prêt de rentrer…_

 _Voilà, the end ! C'est pas la première fic que j'ai écrite (dans l'ordre chronologique) mais c'était mon premier OS ! Si vous avez kiffé, je suis pas contre une petite review ^^  
Et puis vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil au travail de ma meilleure amie connue sous le pseudo de katatsu-chan ! Je ne dis pas ça que parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, sans dec ses fics déboîtent ! Bref, des zoubis et à une prochaine ^^_


End file.
